


second chance

by babydoll8901



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: (Rewriting), Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll8901/pseuds/babydoll8901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amu had agonized about all the mistakes she had made when she was younger for years but she had never really thought she would ever get the chance to correct them. Time Travel Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:i do not own shugo chara

There were many things she regretted in her life, not being a good enough sister to Ami, not getting closer to her chara , fixating all her attention on to Tadase, not being a better friend to the people around her, but her biggest regret was how she treated Ikuto, she had finally admitted to herself that she had let her doubts and insecurities get in the way but the realization had came to late, Ikuto was thousand of miles away searching for his father, the other guardians had all graduated middle school most of them going to different high schools it seemed like everyone was drifting away from one another and I could do nothing to stop it. 

There was one thing she could change, she had started to spend her free time talking and doing things with her charas learning to draw with Miki, learning to cook from Su, signing up to learn gymnastics with Ran and taking singing lessons with Dia.

The weeks went by and her friends slowly drifted away from her, she became closer with her charas soon Amu couldn't imagine a life without them as they became her sister’s but even with that it seemed that Amu couldn't stop thinking about the things she should of done this or that time until the only thing keeping her from depression was her chara but like everyone else she had both good and bad days and on this particular day with nothing to distract her from her thoughts she couldn't help as her regrets flooded her mind as she saw all the things she could of done better, all the things she did wrong and it was as she agonized over the past that something changed, her charas all who had been running away from Ami barged into the room 

"The Em-" whatever ran was about to say was cut off as they slammed into my back just as a white light filled the room the power that surrounded them almost suffocated for a moment until it abruptly vanished as if it was never there before a melodious voice spoke its voice echoing in my mind 

"I can grant you one wish," It said to her.

Startled Amu looked around at the whitness that surrounded her,

"A wish?" she asked hesitantly her mind in over drive as she tried to figure out what was happening.

" I could give you money, power, even fame if you so desire," It spoke almost seductively.

she scoffed internally she had seen what greed had done to Easter how it had ruined so many lives, experience let me know that nothing ever came out of too much power and even fame could change a person she thought back onto Utau and how she had changed for the worse. Maybe she would have agreed to the offer a few years ago but now it filled her with disgust, the voice hummed a pleased sound.

"A pure heart." it said happily. 

she frowned in confusion but was interrupted before she could ask anything.

"I could give you anything you wish for, nothing has a limit."

she was just about to give it a firm refusal when she paused,

"Anything?" she asked a seed of hope blooming inside her, she tried to stop it before the inevitable disappointment came.

"Anything," The voice seemed to trill in happiness as if it knew where she was heading and couldn’t wait for when she finally said it out loud.

"And if I wanted to change what happened?" she asked cautiously hopeful.

"Then you would change it," It seemed to purr with content.

She could feel the stinging behind her eyes as desperate hope seemed to overwhelm her but she was not as naive as she once was in the past, she knew nothing was free. 

" And what would i have to give to go back to the past?"

she could almost feel the gentle reassurance surround her as the voice answered her question "In return i ask you to stop Easter earlier," 

having been waiting for an answer she would not like this took her aback as it was something that had she truly been given the opportunity she would have done it in a heartbeat.

"Nothing else?" she asked skeptical

It paused for a moment before answering 

"While i can take you back, things will be different from before, you are no longer the girl you once were and anything you do could change something while most would see this as a bad thing you have to remember that you went to the past to change things my advice would be to let things happen as they would just go with the flow."

as she pondered the words she abruptly realized that her chara weren't there with her which brought on another question.

" And what about my charas?"

"You will be able to take them with you but just as you are different so are they and those changes will effect them"

"Effect them?" Amu asked uneasy at the thought.

"It wont harm them." It said reassuringly.

Knowing that was all she was going to get she sighed before asking

"So how do we do this?"

all she got was a happy voice saying "Open your eyes."

Before she could point out that they were already open her vision was filled with darkness until with a disoriented blink i opened my eyes. 

For just a few seconds she agonized over the thought of it all being a dream before she realized where exactly she was, she was in a medium sized bedroom with pink walls and frilly white curtains the room was a little girls room with the pink decorations and fluffy stuffed animals.

It took only a second to realize that this was her childhood room she had lived in this room till she was eight years old after finding out that Oka-san was pregnant.

Amu looked around the room in awe, the realization that this was really happening that she was really here sunk in then she was sobbing tears streaming down her face, it was in as much happiness as it was sadness because yes, she could change things for the better and yes she would try to fix as many things as possible it did not change the fact that she was never going to see the guardians she knew again they would see her as a stranger when we meet again.

Ikuto would look at her with no familiarity he would not share any of the things we had been through together all the hurdles we had crossed together, before she could give it any more thought she felt a small hand wipe away the tears on her cheeks with a blink she wiped her eyes and looked down in confusion only to smile in relief as she met the eyes of Su with a wobbly smile as she stretched her arms as much as she could, hugging her cheek already feeling better about everything she looked around for the rest of my charas giving a confused blink when she did not see them 

"Where ar-" Stopping mid sentence she grabbed her throat in panic at the high pitched voice that came out, Su gave a giggle at the high pitched squeak that escaped her mouth.

"What's wrong with my voice?" she asked panicked.

Su gave a small giggle before pointing to a mirror, with trepidation she walked over to it before peeking at the reflection a small face looked back at me with adorably chubby cheeks big eyes and short pink hair she muffled a scream as she looked at the five year old staring back at her before numbness started to seep into her mind only being able to take so much shock at once, she slowly walked back to my bed and sat down waiting for everything to make sense again.

"Amu-chan everything's fine Tashi-sama sent us back so you could change things remember-desu"

"Tashi-sama?" was her only response.

Su gave a bright smile before happily explaining that she had named The Voice Tashi as it would be rude to call it 'The Voice'.

it was just so Su that she had to let out a giggle that soon changed into a chuckle before she was trying to muffle the loud laughter soon enough Su joined her and after a couple of moments she relaxed back into the bed finally coming out of the shock.

"Where are your sisters?" she asked again

she frowned slightly before hovering over to the top of my bed quickly following her, Amu finally noticed the three colorful eggs that sat on the pillow.

"Why have they not come out?" she asked 

"Su thinks that they just haven't hatched yet-desu" she replied

"Do you think they will hatch soon?" she asked worriedly 

Su nodded "I know they will"

she said it with such confidence that it made her relax so she smiled in relief before becoming serious again.

"We need to figure out what were going to do now that we are back."

It would be weeks before all her eggs hatched again and months after till they found out a few of the effects that would make things so much easier for them.

They had all known that a lot had changed in herself and Dia since she had been born but she hadn't thought she would be so different when she was reborn here but when Tashi had said just as she was a different person so were they, he wasn't kidding because while her personality had hardly changed, what she was to her was different because she now represented the part of me that wants to be mature and intelligent and just like Miki came with her knowledge of art, Ran of sports and Su of cooking; Dia came with the knowledge of business it had been a shock but it had also become a blessing in disguise as we discovered that they had been given the ability to take human form for limited amounts of time. 

It had started to look like because she was so young she wouldn't be able to really change anything about Easter till years later, when she would be able to have more freedom but finding out about their ability to transform had been a blessing as they used Dia's knowledge of business to plan the take over of Easter. 

It had not been easy as we struggled against a time limit trying to finish before the Easter company could melt into the Hoshina company, Amu had never been so glad that she had found out that Ikuto's mother had met his step father during a business meeting where they were Negotiating the terms of the joining if they could somehow buy Easter before it started Negotiating then this Ikuto would never have to serve Easter he would never have to be trapped again he could finally be free, and that would make it all worth it.

They had started small Su making desserts to sell at local bakery`s or Miki selling her paintings and with Dia's using her knowledge to manage money after a while they started getting better quality things to make stuff with to sell at a high price after a couple of busy years they finally had enough to buy out a business.

It didn't matter if we only had enough to buy a small business because they knew Easter had only just began to resemble a business so they had enough to finally buy it after years of working. 

Knowing better than to believe that the director would give up, they had started collecting proof of him using the companies money for his own purposes so it wasn't long after that, that he was arrested for embezzlement.

It was like someone had taken a huge weight off of her shoulders when we saw his arrest in the newspaper the next morning because she knew that this change would make a lot of things different, without his grandfathers influence Hikaru would never be the cold lonely boy he was in the future and so they wouldn't have to worry about him searching for the embryo and with the director in prison he could never meet Ikuto's mother, meaning that Ikuto would be free, but this was also the final nail on the coffin because of Souko not meeting the director Ikuto would grow up to be a totally different person than how she knew him, but she knew that this was for the best.

It had been with a smile on my face that she had started to help Dia with what they were going to do with the company they had just bought, happy at the idea of a distraction from her thoughts. It had started slow as Dia started to tutor us on what we needed to know if they were going to help her with the company till she was old enough to take over.

Soon Amu, Miki, Ran and Su were sorting out all the paper work that had started to over flow on Dia's desk, it had been hard at first with the charas gone usually in their adult form to get everything together but with Easter finally gone as a threat it had been wonderful to finally spend time with them again even if it was to go through paperwork.

It had been a shock to hear from Dia that she had seen Yukari Sanjo and Yuu Nikaidou working in the company, Sanjo acting the same as before when she was in Easter but it was with confusion as she explained that Nikaidou had been acting like a very clumsy like he was when he had first started teaching, it had caused a lot of confusion before that had finally come up with a plan to talk with Nikaidou.

"Are you sure it will turn out okay?" Amu whispered anxiously 

"Everything will go fine." Dia assured her calmly 

Amu looked her over anxiously , she looked like a beautiful women in her early 20s, her hair was golden yellow, She wore it swept back with an orangish headband with a black diamond, She wore a purplish gray womens business suit with a white collar and had purple gloves and black heels, There were three yellow diamond buttons on her jacket, Her eyes were molten gold that were filled with warmth 

"Just remember you can only stay in that form for five hours"

she smiled at her amused "I know Amu"

"Now go back to Su before your parents get home." she hugged her before walking towards the building that had formally had Easter Co. written on it but that had been taken down and changed to Amulet Co. they had argued over the name for a few hours before finally coming up with that. 

With a sigh the nine year old girl turned back towards the women waiting for her, she was in her 20s as well she wore green dress with green shoes with laces that cross to create an x.

She had emerald green eyes, Her light blonde tucked into her cream colored hat in the back while two long stands framed her face where it ends in delicate curls. 

She grabbed Su's hand before walking into an empty alley, with a smile Su spun around until she was the size of a closed fist , Ran who had been there in her chara form gave a small giggle

"You know you don't have to spin to turn back." The pink haired chara said.

with a small giggle Su replied "Su thinks its more fun this way-desu." 

smiling in amusement Amu interrupted the conversation "Ran you ready?" 

smiling excitedly she nodded, with a small smile the words came out of her mouth as if instinct,

"Watashi no kokoro: amulet heart"

Amu was surrounded with lights as Ran went back into her shell, she reached out her hands cupping the egg before gently pushing it into her chest, the lights swirled like a tornado around me until with a huge flash of light it disappeared leaving her with hair in a side ponytail, much like Rans and a cheerleader's outfit, including a pleated skirt, a pink top and leg warmers over her roller blades, with a visor on her head with a large heart on the side. 

It had taken a lot of training with her charas to finally be able to chara nari with them without the Humpty lock but she had known what an asset it would be to not have to rely on the Humpty lock completely and so every day she would spend it with chara change on with each of her charas till she could chara nari with all them. 

It had been hard and she had almost given up multiple times in frustration as nothing seemed to happen but she had pulled through it.

Shaking off those thoughts she pushed off the ground into the sky skating quickly towards her house , it only took a couple of minutes before she had arrived and she quickly slid open her window and waited for Su to fly in before closing it behind her with a quick motion she was out of the chara nari and Su was back into her adult form right in time as her mom walked into the room,

"Thank you so much for watching Amu while we were gone, Su" her mother said 

"Su was happy to watch her -desu" 

it had been a stroke of genius on Su's part to get the job of babysitting Amu every time her parents went out and Amu knew her parents adored Su so there was really no problem there.

Amu ran over to her mother "how was the appointment?" she asked anxiously 

her mom smiled excitedly down at her 

"We found out the gender of the baby"

it wasn't hard to fake the look of excitement

"And?" she asked

and then her whole world turned upside down "a boy?" she asked faintly 

"I know you were looking forward for a baby sister but I hope you're still excited for your baby brother"

the words 'baby brother' snapped her out of her daze and while it hurt her to think she would not get to see Ami again, she would still be the best big sister she could be for him. 

Amu rushed to reassure her "Of course I'm still excited!" 

she smiled up at her before her gaze shifted to her big belly her eyes soften as she thought of her new baby brother.

Amu's mother smiled down at her, it was like her baby girl was getting more mature every day, she knew that most children that had spent their live as an only child would be jealous of a new brother or sister and she had worried that they wouldn't get along but Amu had been so excited for a little sister that it had taken away any doubt about it until she had found out that the little baby in her was a boy then she had started worrying again but it seemed like she had nothing to worry about because it seemed like Amu was going to be an amazing big sister either way. 

~~~~~~~~~

Yuu had thought he knew the way the world worked that there was no such things as dreams or miracles but things had changed for him, it had been four years ago he had been a lost and bitter man haven given up on his dreams he had no direction he had just finished college and with desperation he had prayed for the first time in his life being kami-sama to give him direction when it had happened his heart had suddenly filled with a sense of joy that he could not rember feeling for years his mind had become light and a decorative egg had appeared before him it had wheels and tools colored on it and it reminded him of the workshop his sensei had used to use while making tiny robots and before his eyes the egg cracked open and a tiny figure appeared he was dressed like a scientist with a long white jacket khakis and a blue colored t-shirt he had on circular wire framed glasses messy light bluish purple hair with a cow lick on top, he was adorable. Almost afraid to talk unless the tiny being left, Yuu stayed silent as the little person stretched his arms before he turned towards Yuu almost vibrating with excitment "I am your shugo chara Hatsumei" he declared 

"Shugo chara?" Yuu asked confused 

the question brought a gentle smile to Hatsumei`s face "A shugo chara is born from the egg of a child's heart, called the Heart's Egg. His/Her dreams and hopes is what preserves it. Sometimes, a strong emotion can trigger the egg to hatch into a Guardian Character in order to aid that person in becoming his or her would-be self and pursue his/her dreams"

Yuu tilted his head in confusion "But i am not a child nor do i believe in dreams or hopes."

His reply brought a sad frown onto Hatsumei`s face "After you gave up your dream to build robots i was pushed aside as you got older until i was nothing but an empty shell." 

Hatsumei wrapped his tiny arms around himself as he thought of those years alone watching Yuu get more and more twisted but then Su and Amu had come and had saved Hatsumei and Yuu from himself and Hatsumei would be forever grateful to them and to be allowed to have a second chance like this was amazing.

He knew that all the charas that were close to Amu had memories of the other time line as well, he also knew that it was going to be difficult for all of them to keep this secret from their humans but they literally could not say anything about the time travel to any human but Amu.

After Hatsumei had finished explaining that he had been healed to give Yuu a second chance and he saw the hope that lit in Yuu's eyes he knew this would all be worth it.

Yuu`s life had taken a turn for the better after that he had started to build robots as a hobby again, and had found a stable job.

Life had been so full of joy with Hatsumei with him but something had changed about a year ago Hatsumei had started acting funny he had started to give hints to Yuu about quitting his job and trusting Hatsumei to know what he was doing he quite his job as Hatsumei started being vague about why he was quitting and then he had pointed towards a flyer in the newspaper about jobs wanted at a new company called Easter it hadn't taken much to get the job and soon he was a secretary at Easter.

It didn't take him long to find out that even in a company as new as this one it was over run with corrupted individuals especially the man who owned the company he had started to worry about being employed to a company like that and he was still confused over why Hatsumei wanted Yuu to work in a place like this, when he had started hearing rumors about a mysterious person buying the company it did not take long before the company was sold and the name changed to Amulet Co.

It seemed like an overhaul of the whole company as the new president, a beautiful women in her early 20s, fired more and more people and replaced them with more efficient workers, the corrupt parts of the company being torn away and replaced with something better. 

It did not take long to figure out that Hatsumei had some how known that the company would be bought but he still would not say anything that wasn't vague about the topic and if that hadn't informed him that something was happening then it was his reaction to the new president, the first time Hatsumei had seen her, he had stared in awe before vibrating in excitement. Yuu was completely unprepared when the president had asked for a meeting, he had crafted a perfect mask of happy go luck klutz at work that he had no idea what she would want with him , and so it was with a gleeful Hatsumei that he walked cautiously into the office that was in front of him.

Yuu had been expecting a lot of things when he had walked into the office, Hatsumei hugging the presidents cheek was not one of them.


	2. chapter 2

Amu had been waiting anxiously for Dia to return home she couldn't help but think of all the things that could go wrong if Nikaidou found out that Dia was a shugo chara, the pink haired child could only think about how he was before Su had changed him, of course Su was the only one not worrying, her complete faith in Nikaidou would have been adorable had it been any other time.

To try and distract herself from worrying she walked across the bed room towards the desk set up over there, it hadn't taken a lot to convince her parents to buy her some art equipment with easels and sketch pads. Grabbing a pencil and a sketch pad Amu jumped back on the bed and with graceful movements began to draw the outline, Miki floated over

"Who are you going to draw?" Miki inquired

"Yoru." Amu replied watching in amusement at the blush that stained Miki`s cheeks, soon she calmed down and sat down on my shoulder to watch.

She had begun drawing and painting her friends from the original timeline during her second year here, there was always the background thought that she would forget her friends from then, so she would always remember the way Ikuto smirked or how Tadase eyes shined whenever he was determined about something or the way Temari looked when she was angry, little things like that made a huge difference. Of course she knew better then to just let those pictures lie around for any one to find and so she kept them under a loose floor board in her closet waiting for a particularly bad day. It was an hour later that Dia floated into the room, tossing the half finished drawing away Amu stood up quickly 

"What happened?" Amu questioned her 

with a warm smile she told us what had happened when Nikaidou had walked in.

~~~~~~flash back~~~~~

Dia had not known what to do when the tiny figure had attached itself to her cheek, she had lifted a dainty hand and patted its back with a finger until it stopped hugging her after a few moments it finally let go before flying back to Nikaidou, that had certainly made her raise an eyebrow in curiosity. She knew he had no idea what was going on because he was staring at the little figure in confusion 

"Gomen, i was just so excited to see you," the chara apologized sheepishly.

Dia cocked her head to the side,

"Oh gomen, my names Hatsumei, I am yuu`s shugo chara,"

blinking in shock "How did this come about?"

"When Amu-sama came back, i was brought back as well," Hatsumei explained vaguely

"Iv been with Yuu for four years now," Hatsumei continued

staring at him in shock she tried to figure out how she was supposed to react to this, "You remember?"

he nodded his head before he sat down on Nikaidou`s shoulder "You don't have to fire him because he’s good now," Hatsumei said patting Nikaidou`s cheek, covering her shock with an amused smile she replied

"Well that's good," It seemed that shook Nikaidou out of his stupor 

"How can you see Hatsumei?" Nikaidou questioned

Knowing that eventually Amu and Su would want to start up their friendship with Nikaidou again and that it was best to get this secret out of the way she stood up shrank until she was the size of a closed fist, with a small giggle Dia answered "I'm a shugo chara,"

He stared at her stunned, "How is this possible?"

“I think my human would better explain it,"

Dia knew that it would be best to have an adult in the know, while Amu was mature for her age she was still only a teenager and having someone that was adult that they could depend on would be amazing.

"your human?" Nikaidou asked 

Dia just nodded her head

~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~

Dia finished her story explaining that after it , they had scheduled a meeting for tomorrow at the park, it was silent for a while before Amu smiled gently 

"You did good," Hugging Dia softly before they could talk more Su took control.

"Come on lets get to bed we have a busy day tomorrow-desu,"

she herded us towards the beds, well Amu to her bed and the girls towards their egg it didn't take long before everyone was saying goodnight and the lights were out.

~the next day~

It had not taken a lot to persuade her parents to let Su take her to the park Dia had decided that the park nagi showed us would be perfect for the meeting as it was mostly secluded not many people went there. 

It only took a couple minutes to get there with chara nari on and then she sat down on a nearby bench to wait for Nikaidou, it was as she was waiting for him that she suddenly wasn't on the park bench anymore instead, Amu was surrounded by whiteness, she blinked disoriented. Looking around at the familiar landscape she timidly called out "tashi-sama"

there was a sudden laughter and amusement surrounded her "Indeed child it is I,”

"Why am i here?" the pink haired girl questioned 

"I had not expected you to so thoroughly get rid of Easter so early and have decided to reward you,"

"reward me?"

gentle fondness swept through me "Indeed, for getting rid of the threat of Easter so early i will give Nikaidou the memories of the other time line,"

and with no warning she was back at the park bench, blinking to get used to the new surroundings she realized that Nikaidou was sitting in the grass in front of her staring at her in wonderment 

"how did you do it?" Nikaidou questioned 

a sob broke free of the pink haired child's mouth she quickly covered her mouth with her hand but it did nothing to stop the tears that had suddenly started running down her cheeks

"I'm not alone anymore?" Amu choked out

Nikaidou who had been startled at the tears softened, he could only imagine how hard this must of been for her, only a teenager yet put in the past into a child's body with what felt like the weight of the world on her shoulders with no one but her charas to confide in, with slight hesitation he wrapped his arms around the child knowing how out of character this was for him but this was the girl that had saved him from himself and gave him Hatsumei, he was willing to comfort the child if that was what it took to start repaying her back for all she did for him.

"No your not alone anymore." Nikaidou whispered into her hair, all the charas settled on Amu trying to give her comfort also, with a loud sob of relief she stopped holding back .

~~~~~~~

Nagihiko knew he shouldn't skip practice again but he wanted fresh air and so he slipped out the gate and ran towards his secret short cut soon he was smiling in happiness as he finally arrived in the park, it had been awhile since he had been outside as himself and he knew that he needed it, while he understood the tradition it was hard to have to pretend to be someone else every day, these trips kept him sane and while he always apologized to his mother for skipping she knew just as well as he did that he would never stop. 

He walked towards his favorite tree and like a monkey he climbed up the branches till he reached one that would hide him from the people down below he loved sitting up here to watch the ducks swim in the lakes and for the next five minutes he watched the soothing scene until someone disrupted his concentration, a girl his age had sat on the bench under the tree knowing it was rude to stare he but he really couldn't help himself she had such unusual coloring with her long cotton candy pink hair held up by a black ribbon and golden eyes she was dressed in a loose long sleeve red and black striped shirt with dark grey shorts that reached her knees. She had sat down and just stared out at the lake for five minutes not moving at all before a grown man walked towards her he was handsome with long rust colored hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail he was dressed in a beige suit and he was staring at the girl in awe when he started towards her nagihiko was about to jump down when all the man did was stop before her and sit down it was just a second later that the girl blinked coming out of her daze, she looked startled at the man sitting in front of her and just as nagihiko was about to jump down there to get the man away from the girl he spoke 

"How did you do it?" the man questioned the girl 

nagihiko jumped stunned as the girl let out a sob before uttering 

"I'm not alone anymore?"

the words even from where he was sitting were filled with desperate hope.

He could see the mans eyes soften and then slowly put his arms around her and then lowly almost to low for nagihiko to hear,

"No, your not alone anymore."

It was as if a dam had broken as the girl sobbed her heart out into the mans chest. Looking away from the obviously private moment, he had seen enough to know that the girl was safe with the man and so he slowly and quietly climbed out of the tree before walking away only looking back once at the sobbing girl.

~~~~~~~~

After a couple minutes Amu had calmed down, now she simply layed exhausted in his arms

"You feel better?" Nikaidou asked softly 

she only had enough energy to nod against his chest,

"Come on i live just down the road," he stood up carrying her bridal style

Amu blushed hiding her face in his neck, he walked in silence until he got to his home unlocking the door with one hand he opened it and walked towards the living room before setting her on the couch. Her charas who had previously been quiet settled around her before Dia grabbed the hand of the other chara "Amu-chan this is Hatsumei-san, Nakaidou-sensei`s shugo chara,"

"Nice to meet you Hatsumei-san," Amu bowed her head politely to him he copied the action 

"and you Amu-sama," Hatsumei said softly 

Amu eyes got wide before she quickly shook her head "no, please call me Amu-chan,"

he smiled gently before nodding agreeably,

Looking around curiously, she realized she was in a nice apartment with wooden floors and cream colored walls she was sitting on a royal blue couch in front of a long Kotatsu that sat on a big blue fluffy rug, the place had a cozy feel to it. It was at that moment that Nakaidou came back from the kitchen with a glass of water handing it to her he sat down across from her.

"So i guess you've been busy the past few years," Nikaidou stated casually   
with a small snort she began to tell him her story. It took two hours to fill him in on everything completely with all the questions answered they sat in silence before Su finally exploded, having been watching the Su out of the corner of her eye ever since they had gotten there it had came as no surprise to Amu as she started to fuss over the older man telling him how skinny he was and scolding him for not eating right, with a fond smile she watched as her charas interacted with Hatsumei and Nakaidou knowing that everything was going to be better now.


End file.
